


I'll Do You, You Do Me

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life, POV Hermione Granger, Polyjuice Potion, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Curious to what it would be like, Harry and Hermione explore a kink, one with a potion they have both taken before. Sometimes it’s good to switch things up but needless to say, Professor Snape would not be impressed with their latest adventure.





	I'll Do You, You Do Me

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> Big thanks to The Muse of Apollo for beta-ing this piece for me and helping come up with the title && to ElleMartin for helping me perfect the summary!

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she knocked on the door to Harry’s office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The secretary hadn’t even stopped her on her way in, just a small nod of acknowledgement as Hermione had breezed through the reception area. The reason for her visit wasn’t necessarily an important one, but she was eager and couldn’t wait. The potion she had been diligently working on for the past month was ready and stowed carefully away in the tote she carried to work each day — she only needed to tell her husband.

 

“Who is it?” Harry called out after she had rapped on the wood several times. Her long, polished fingers played with his nameplate for a moment before she responded.

 

“Your wife,” Hermione answered, grinning. She would never tire of saying that, Hermione Potter always had a nice ring to it too.

 

“You don’t have to knock, love. Come in.”

 

Hermione turned the golden knob and pushed open the door. Quickly, she shut the door behind her, waving her hand to cast a silencing charm, not wanting to be overheard. She didn’t know the secretary to be nosy, but you could never be too careful. Especially as two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

 

Turning around, her husband was hunched over his desk, his nose practically touching the parchment, using the new ball-point pen she had purchased him for Christmas. Quills were a thing of the past, at least in Hermione’s opinion — a sign that the Wizarding World was far behind the times and lacking in areas where Muggles excelled. But now was not the time to bring that up, Harry already knew her thoughts, and he vehemently agreed with her. Taking a step closer, she drank in his appearance. His black hair was as untidy as usual, his two-day scruff making him look sexier than ever. She really couldn’t get enough.

 

With his free hand, he waved her over. She set her bag down on the floor next to his desk and waited for him to turn away from his work. Signing his name at the bottom of the paperwork with a flourish, he put down his pen and pushed his chair away from his desk. Pulling her into his lap, he placed a kiss against her lips, tangling his hands in her hair. She groaned, and no matter how much she wanted to continue, she pulled away.

 

“What brings you to my office, Mrs Potter?” Harry asked, grinning.

 

“It’s ready,” she replied. When he looked confused, she expanded on her words hoping she wouldn’t have to completely spell it out for him. “The potion is ready. You know, the one I’ve been working on over the past month. The reason I’ve been disappearing at odd hours.”

 

Recognition dawned on his face, and she could tell it wasn’t what he had been expecting; he seemed a bit startled. “It’s ready?”

 

Hermione nodded. “It is. What do you think — tonight?”

 

Harry grabbed her arse in response and pulled her to him once again to place several kisses up her neck.

 

“Harry,” she laughed, trying to push him away but not really trying very hard. “We can’t, I have a meeting soon...an important one.”

 

He groaned. “You know fucking you over my desk is one of my favourites. Besides, I find that I need you far more than those arseholes at that meeting.”

 

Hermione smirked and placed one more kiss against his lips before getting up off his lap. “That is up for debate. These men couldn’t find their own pants without their wives helping them out. Do you really think they could push this bill through the Wizengamot without me? I am the brains of the operation.”

 

Harry held up his hands in surrender. “I take back my statement. Though, I still need you...want you.”

 

“The feeling is mutual,” she said, bending down to place another kiss to his lips. “Tonight?”

 

“Tonight,” Harry replied, confirming their plans.

 

Hermione straightened out her jacket and picked up her tote from the floor. “I’ll see you at seven then. Don’t be late!”

 

“Sounds perfect. Bye love.” Harry waved as she blew him a kiss and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Now with a skip in her step, she walked off to her meeting eagerly anticipating the evening ahead.

 

——————

 

Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly put herself together. Not that it mattered in the least as Harry loved her when she was dressed in sweats, but she wanted to set the tone for the evening. When Harry arrived home shortly, they would sit down to the meal Hermione had prepared and was currently warming under a stasis charm.

 

As Hermione was sliding her dress over her head, she heard the whoosh of the floo and knew that Harry had arrived. She checked the clock and smirked — 6:58, punctual as always.

 

“Hermione?” she heard him call a few moments later as Harry walked into their bedroom.

 

“Hey love,” Hermione said, greeting him with a quick peck to the lips. “Why don’t you shower while I finished getting everything ready for dinner?”

 

“Give me a proper greeting first,” Harry said, smirking. He pressed a kiss to her lips that promised their evening would be anything but dull. Pulling away, Harry walked toward the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, most likely having already discarded his robes in the living room. He disappeared into the bathroom just as his back muscles came into view.

 

“Don’t shave off the stubble!” Hermione called, knowing he wouldn’t shave it until it started bothering him in a few more days. But it didn’t hurt to give a reminder especially with what they had planned for the night. She wanted him to feel exactly as she did when he went down on her.

 

Placing her feet in her black stilettos that she saved for special occasions, Hermione strutted off to the kitchen to uncork a bottle of wine and await her husband’s arrival. A glass of wine would hopefully calm her nerves, the anticipation of the evening settling into her bones. She knew Harry would reassure her, but if she were too afraid, he would refuse to go any further and scrap the plan altogether. Taking her first sip, she sighed. Maybe she needed two.

 

* * *

 

“No need to be nervous love. You sure you want to go through with this?” Harry asked, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

 

Hermione nodded. “Absolutely. It’s just something new, and you know how I get.”

 

Harry grinned. “I know. How about you grab the potion, and I’ll set the mood of the room?”

 

Hermione went to the corner of their room where she dropped her tote earlier that evening. Digging inside, she found the potion in a side pocket while Harry set the mood further by dimming the lights. Neither of them wanted to be thrown into complete darkness as they would prefer to see each other during the scenario, especially if it was one they decided not to repeat in the future. They might not see each other like this again.

 

Walking back to the bed, Hermione slipped off her shoes and grabbed the two glasses on the bedside table. She split the potion evenly into the two glasses before handing Harry one, keeping the other for herself.

 

“We’d better get undressed first,” Hermione commented, looking down at their clothes. “There’s no way we’ll be able to fit in our clothes once the transformation takes place.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement. “Good call.” He took their glasses and once more set them down on the bedside table, freeing up their hands.

 

Soon, the couple stood naked and unashamed in front of each other. Harry reached for Hermione and pressed a kiss to her lips. During the kiss, Hermione reached up and pulled in hopes of getting at least strand of hair from Harry’s head.

 

When they pulled apart, Harry rubbed the back of his head. “I forgot how much it hurts to have your hair ripped out. And that’s the second time you’ve done it to me.”

 

“Sorry, love,” Hermione replied, really not too sorry at all. It was necessary before, and it was necessary if they wanted to continue their evening as planned. “Would you like to pull a strand of hair from my head to keep things even?”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Harry said, reaching for a piece of hair.

 

“That didn’t hurt at all,” Hermione said, frowning. “What are you on about?”

 

Harry laughed. “I only pulled two strands from your head. That hardly would hurt.” He paused. “Ready to add the hair?”

 

Hermione nodded. They both rubbed their fingers together, sending the hair into the concoction. It bubbled and gurgled just as it should, and Hermione laughed as she saw the look of disgust on his face.

 

“I promise it's just as disgusting as it was the first time we took it Second Year. No changes in Polyjuice Potion have been made in recent years.”

 

“Maybe that should be your next project because yikes,” Harry said. “Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together and plugged their noses in an attempt to block the taste from their taste buds.

 

Hermione choked as the thick liquid made it way down her throat. The third time wasn’t any better than the past two times she had taken it, and now she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to again. Hermione took Harry’s glass from his hands once he finished, setting both on the bedside table. The transformation began almost immediately, Hermione watching herself appear where Harry had been standing moments before.

 

Looking down, she watched as her chest grew flatter, her fingers grew longer, and she grew dark hair on her legs, arms, and pelvis. Reaching up to her head, her hair had been replaced with silky feeling locks, much different from her own. Looking up again, Hermione saw that Harry had completely transformed.

 

“Woah,” Harry said, placing his hands on his breasts. He tweaked the nipple and groaned. “That felt good.”

 

Hermione grinned. “I know.”

 

Now fully transformed in her husband’s body, she immediately ran her fingers south. It was odd that she now had an appendage attached to her body that wasn’t there before. Carefully, she gripped the base and ran her hand up and down experimentally several times.

 

“Oh fuck,” Hermione whispered. It felt like her nerve endings were on fire. “This feels amazing.”

 

“Just wait until I have my mouth on you. Then you’ll understand.”

 

Harry then leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was odd to feel her own lips, while she embodied Harry’s. They were soft and plump, very easy to reach out and bite. Hermione pulled away and looked down, her erection already almost fully formed.

 

Dropping to his knees, Harry reached for the base of her cock and pumped it several times before putting his mouth on the tip and sucking. Hermione groaned.

 

Hermione bucked her hips forward. “More.” Harry listened and engulfed more of the cock into his mouth, running his tongue on the bottom on his way up each time.

 

“Is this how it feels every time?” Hermione choked out, gripping his hair, fighting to not thrust into his mouth. It was odd to be on the other side of things because she knew he had extreme control and refused to thrust into her mouth unless she explicitly stated that it was okay to use her.

 

Harry pulled his mouth off her cock. “Since I’ve never sucked a cock before so I would say yes, but probably much better when you are going down on me.”

 

“Feels so good,” Hermione replied, groaning.

 

“I know, baby. Fuck my mouth, but don’t come.”

 

That was the permission Hermione had been waiting for. Harry guided her cock back into his mouth, and she thrust forward, holding onto his hair so tightly his scalp was probably burning. But at that moment, she didn’t care — especially since he had done it to her several times over. Several thrusts later, Hermione felt that familiar coil in her stomach and quickly pulled out.

 

“I can’t anymore, I’m going to come,” she panted. She pointed to the bed. “Your turn.”

 

Harry eagerly leapt onto the bed onto his back and spread his legs. Hermione was nervous, but Harry just gave her head without ever sucking a cock before, so she could do this, right?

 

Hermione crawled in between his legs and looked at her cunt for the first time from this new angle. Starting at his ankles, Hermione ran her hands up the legs she had shaved to perfection several hours earlier, enjoying the smoothness and understanding why Harry loved the feel of her legs.

 

Reaching the apex of his thighs, Hermione bent down with her fingers and spread his lips before diving in and taking an experimental lick from top to bottom. And then another, and then another.

 

Knowing what she liked when she was in her own body, Hermione found the little button that gave her the most pleasure. Latching on, Hermione took her index finger and pushed it inside his cunt. After a few experimental pumps and realising he was wet enough, Hermione added another. Once she got into a rhythm, it wasn’t so bad. She must be doing something right because Harry was writhing and whining with pleasure.

 

“More,” Harry begged, attempting to close his legs against her head. Removing her hands from his cunt, she held open his legs at the knee before pushing her tongue into his cunt. She ate him out like a man starved, slurping up as many of the juices as possible.

 

“Come, Harry,” she said, as she pulled back. “Don’t hold back.” She pushed two fingers in and made the come hither motion she knew made her come every time as her thumb brushed his clit. She felt Harry’s cunt contract around her fingers, and he called out her name as he came. Pulling out her fingers, she immediately stuck them in her mouth, sucking them clean.

 

She crawled up to his face and peppered his neck and face with kisses. Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Wow, it is always like that?”

 

Hermione nodded, the biggest smile on her face. “Always...but we aren’t done yet.” And with that Hermione kissed down Harry’s neck and down to his chest where she took one nipple in her mouth while pinching the other. Moving away from the nipple, she sucked on the soft skin of his breast, intent on leaving a mark. Purely for research purposes, of course, wanting to see if the mark was still there when their bodies reverted back to normal.

 

Moving back up to Harry’s face, she kissed him hard on the lips, their tongues intertwined and their teeth clashing against each other.

 

Harry spread his legs, almost instinctively and Hermione moved in between, her cock still rock hard and dripping precum.  

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry nodded, and Hermione grabbed the base of her cock and pushed in slowly, knowing her body could handle it if she was rough, but wanted Harry to feel every inch while he experienced a cock in him for the first time.

 

When she was all the way in, she slowly pulled all the way out before pushing back in. Soon Harry was bucking his hips for more and Hermione couldn’t say no. She thrust into him hard, and he dug his fingernails into her back. It was painful, but the good kind. No doubt, she had left many half-moon shaped marks on his back over the years. She stayed with the slow and hard pace for a while, loving the look on Harry’s face each time she hit that spot that made her toes curls when he did it to her.

 

Hermione, wanting to use the best of her time, pulled out and flipped them over, so she was now lying on the bed and Harry was sitting astride her.

 

“Ride me, Harry,” she said, lowering him onto her cock. He started slowly at first, getting used to the position for the first time. After a few experimental thrusts, Harry found his rhythm and began riding her cock like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

 

“Touch me,” Harry gasped, falling forward a bit and grabbing onto her arms.

 

Hermione reached for his clit and began rubbing in circles in time with his thrusts. “I’m close,” he whimpered.

 

“Me too,” Hermione said, groaning as Harry thrust himself onto her cock particularly hard. “Faster.”

 

Harry rode her harder and faster, sweat beads appearing on his forehead and his breaths coming in pants. “Come, Harry,” Hermione choked out. “I can’t—”

 

Before Hermione got the rest of her words out, Harry’s cunt was contracting around her cock, moaning her name. With one last thrust up, Hermione came with a shout and thrust several more times, coming harder than she ever had in her life.

 

Harry collapsed on top of her and Hermione turned them to the side, still lodged comfortably in Harry’s cunt. Feeling her cock soften, she completely pulled out.

 

Feeling her body change, Hermione laughed.

 

“That was fun. Different, but fun,” she said, nuzzling her nose into his back.

 

Harry turned and grinned. “I’m happy to be back in my own body, but I enjoyed that quite thoroughly. Though the taste of the polyjuice is putting me off trying it again.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more. Maybe occasionally, but definitely not on a regular basis.”

 

“Yeah, I like having a cock too much too to get that kinky all the time. Though it was nice to see my own breasts jiggling while you fucked me.” Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

 

“Wanna shower?” Hermione asked, getting up off the bed, heading toward the shower.

 

“And fuck you in my own body? That’s something I’ll never pass up.” Harry jumped off the bed and chased Hermione into the bathroom. Turning on the water to shower over them, Harry pushed her up against the wall and entered her for the first time as himself that evening.

 

He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have his cock sheathed inside her cunt. Well...not really. That was something he could never forget even if they switched it up a bit every once in a while. Either way, in his own body or hers, they’d be giving each pleasure for many more years.


End file.
